Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $-2$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $8$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-7(-2x-1)}$ What is $8$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(-2x-1)}$ $-7(-2x-1)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-2x-1)+8$.